Twin Phoniex's part 1
by everfaraway
Summary: Kai goes in search of his sister, upon finding her things go slightly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

My Sister's Keeper

Disclaimer: I only own Kiera & Trinity Dranzer. And for anyone who's wondering: Kai's middle name is supposively Alexander. Boy all in their G-Rev outfits. Enjoy R&R.

A teenage girl slowly slipped to the edge of the roof she had was on. She had just woken up from a nightmare. "I refuse to see Boris or Voltaire." she said, spitting out their names like they tasted bad.

"_Fate may force you to but we will see __**them**__._"

"Who?" she asked.

"_Who else have we lost contact with over the years?_" the voice asked her as a firey figure appeared.

"The boys." she whispered.

"_Yes the boys. They've grown up and look much different, but their personalities are not._" the voice crooned.

"Enough." she said. The voice and the figure retreated from her mind.

"Do you know where you are going?" The teen wearing a white scarf rolled his eyes at the other teen behind him. "Kai." The red head, and team captain, stopped, arms folded over his chest, glaring at him. The silver haired teen and blonde stood beside him, watching their teammate.

"What Tala?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" Tala asked.

"_**We**_ are not going anywhere. _**I **_am going to see someone." Kai muttered.

"Who do you know in this part of the world?" the blonde asked.

"That is none of your business." he said.

"Bryan, Spencer and I have all rights to know Kai." Tala said.

"Says who?" Kai asked.

"Me. As team captain." he said.

"That's you." he said, smirking.

"Do not test my patience Kai." the red head warned. Kai turned, tossed the tails of his scarfs over his shoulder and walked away.

"You're going to let him leave like that Tala?" Bryan asked.

"No. I'll find him. We're the only ones who will take him anymore anyways." he growled.

Spencer glanced at Kai and asked, "What about the BBA Revolution?"

"We're halfway across the world and I doubt Kai would return to them." he said.

The girl stood on the edge of the roof, looking down. She jumped, her scarf tails following her; she landed easily on her feet on the ground. "Why do people say that's so hard to do?" the girl asked to no one.

"_Because they do not have the soul of a firebird._"

"I told you to go away." she muttered.

"_I can never truely leave you. I am always a part of you._" the voice crooned.

"Well, just keep out of my head." she said.

"_If you want me to, but you will have company when you return home._" it said, then disappered. The girl turned her head slightly.

"Who would be waiting for me at home?" she asked.

Kai stepped just inside the door, carefully looking around. "She isn't here, but this is her apartment." he said. He stood there waiting to hear something, anything. "You didn't break in, it was unlocked." he reminded himself.

"_You don't have permission. She isn't even here._" Dranzer showed up in his mind.

"She won't care." he told her.

"_She may. You haven't seen her in many years, you don't know her as well as you used to._" the phoenix said.

"Go away." he said. She disappeared, leaving him alone.

Kiera didn't have to get far from her door to notice it was open, just enough for someone to slip inside her apartment. As she approached, she considered every factor of who could have gone inside. "Whoever it is, must have either figured I'd be back soon or just was careless." she said. "Boris and Voltaire are over in Russia somewhere, I hope. My old teammates all still live in the building, but they hardly come over. But how did the firebird know?" she whispered, under her breath. She glanced inside just enough see a pair of boots just inside her door. In fact, they were propping it open. She smirked, figuring out who it was. "Kai." she mused. Carefully she slipped her shoes off and set them inside the door. She slipped in through the small amount of space that he had left for her.

Kai's eyes slowly opened sensing the apartment's owner at the door. "_She'll take her time and __**try**__ to find me. Try._" he thought, a smile playing over his usual hardset features. He glanced up, seeing the girl's scarf trail after her.

"_She is here._"

"_I know. But I'll wait._" he told the phoenix silently. The bird slipped away from his mind, leaving him to his thoughts. In the short amount of time he had been in the apartment, he had memorized it, except for one room that was locked from the inside. By the sound of her steps, she was on carpet, not far from him either. "Demetra." he said, being carefull to catch her attention. She spun, looking for him, her scarf tails following her every move; much like his did. Her eyes shone with a fearful look; he knew that only one person in their lives had ever called her that besides him. Voltaire would always call them by their Russian names of Demetra and Alexander, but only when they were around him. The rest of the time they were just Kiera and Kai. And no one had used those names in years.

Kiera took several deep breaths, praying that the voice belonged to who she hoped it did. "Where in the world are you?" she asked. He stepped out of the shadows of her entertainment center. "Alexander." she whispered, using his Russian name.

"Did I scare you?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said, hugging him

"Shouldn't leave your door open." a voice warned. Kai stared over her shoulder at the redhead who had walked in. Kiera turned slightly to see Tala, Bryan and Spencer.

"Kai." Bryan said.

"You have no business here." he growled.

"Like I said, we have all rights to know." Tala told him.

Kai thought on that for a moment and muttered, "You went through my personal files."

"And if I did?" he asked.

"You'll regret it Tala." he growled, gently pushing Kiera behind him.

"Don't leave your laptop laying around, especially with such an obvious password." Bryan said, holding up the cobalt blue laptop. Kiera stepped up to him and snatched it out of his hand. As she turned, Bryan grabbed her scarf tail and pulled her back. She turned her head as much as possible to look at him.

"Bryan!" Kai snapped, but the silver haired teen ignored him, focused on Kiera.

"You're enjoying this." she hissed.

"Yeah, actually." he told her. She grabbed the bottom on his fur lined jacket and pulled him down. As quick as she could, she forced him onto his back; her knee in his stomach, his arms pinned helplessly underneath him, his legs pinned down by her other knee. She slid the laptop across the floor and under the table. "Get off." he snapped.

"Not on your life." she shot back. Spencer went to pull her off, but was stopped by the blue firebird that appeared.

"_Don't lay a hand on her, any of you._"

Tala and Kai had resorted to fighting on the floor. "Get off, phoenix." Tala snapped, attempting to push him off. Kai pinned him down, eyes glared relentlessly into his. A growl began in the red head's throat.

"_Stop it ALL of YOU!_" five voices shouted in their minds. They all looked for the source of the voices, reacting as anyone would. A wolf, a whale, a falcon and a firebird appeared to them and went to be Kiera's phoenix's side.

"Dranzer." Kai said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Seaborg. Falborg." Spencer and Bryan muttered, watching their bitbeasts.

"Wolborg." Tala growled, staring past Kai at it.

"Trinity, what are you doing?" Kiera asked.

"_You all were raised together, you shouldn't be fighting._" the bird crooned.

"_There's limitations between simple curiousity and the invasion of privacy._" Wolborg told Tala.

"You aren't helping the situation." he muttered.

"_Let him go Kiera; and you too, Kai._" Dranzer said, gently.

Slowly Kai and Tala seperated. Kiera pulled away from Bryan and she sat back about five or so feet. Tala came up into a crouch, touching his busted lip. Kai came up to his feet, staring at Dranzer. Spencer pulled Tala and Bryan both up to their feet. Kiera stood up, showing her full height. She stood about the same height as Kai, but his spikey hair gave him an inch on her; she was lighter built than him, but she could hold her own as well as anyone. Her hair fell around her neck, blue with some grey streaks in it; not having any of the spikes in it that Kai's had.

That's when from out of no where, both Dranzer and Trinity began to behave oddly. They each took on a form of a streak of light, one: red, the other: blue; then they began to fly around one another, twisting and turning together. Once they seperated, Dranzer flew towards Kai, brushing againest him. She flew close circles around him, ruffling his scarf and making his jacket flutter. "Dranzer, what are you doing?" he asked, watching her. Trinity was doing the same to Kiera, flying tight circles around her.

"Trinity." she muttered. Her scarf floated around her, her hair fluttered into her face. "Knock it off." Kiera giggled. The bitbeasts flew away from Kai and her, hovering beside Falborg, Wolborg and Seaborg. All five shared a sudden frightened look and dove at their owners.

"What's up with them?" Bryan asked, as they all disappeared into their beybits.

"Get them!" Dark figures rushed into the room at them. Tala's eyes went wild, flickering with a wolfish fear and he did the first thing that came to mind. He dodged away from the men who tried to grab him, hoping to see the door still open, but someone had closed it. Bryan's head jerked around searching for a window, Falborg's instincts taking over his. He found one, but didn't have time to move before he was forced to the floor. It took four of the figures just to restrain Spencer and three more to force him down on the ground. Kai backed up againest the wall, his eyes shooting to each of the men around him.

"Give it up boy. You're far outnumbered."

"And that should matter to me, why?" he asked. He tried to run, but a man grab-bed his scarf, jerking him backwards. Before he could get it off, the man wrapped it tightly around his throat to choke him.

Tala glanced at Bryan, Spencer and Kai, seeing them already overcome. His eyes narrowed; he began to growl furiously. "Here wolfy." One of the men came dangerously close and without warning, Tala lashed out at him. The red head jumped back, landing on all fours, like a wolf would have. The man remained still and then the pain hit him. "He bit me!" he shouted, looking at his gloved hand.

"Hope you get rabies." Tala said with a cold smirk. More men began to jump at him. He struggled, snarled and snapped, but couldn't free himself. "Get off me!" he shouted.

Kiera looked at Tala, Kai, Bryan and Spencer pinned down on her floor. She pulled off her scarf and tossed it down, making sure that they wouldn't be able to catch her that way. "Be a good girl and don't put up a fight like the boys did." one of the men told her.

"I'm not a good girl. And I plan to not let you guys put a hand on me and if you do, you'll have a very hard time, because I know every inch of this apartment." she growled. _"Just don't let them find the locked room and bust into it."_ she pleaded slilently.

"Fine then." She slid to her right just enough to catch sight of an opening.

"Like I said, you'll have a very hard time catching me." she told them and ran. Several made grabs for her, but she dodged out of the way.

"Kiera!" Tala snapped, attempting to warn her; as soon as he did, two men grabbed her and forced her up againest the wall.

Kiera bit her lip as she felt her head hit the wall with a hard thud. She growled deeply, holding back a yelp of pain. "Well, my dear. You've done well for yourself."

"Voltaire." she whispered. The man walked up to her and looked her over.

"You gave my men a chase Demetra; you see I've been tracking you for years. But when you disappeared from under our sight, I began to send groups out searching for you. Now I have you again. And your precious phoenix." he said.

"I don't work for you, Voltaire. I never did, so face the facts. You, Boris and your slimy little group have no power over me and you will never get Trinity." she snarled at him. One of the men slammed her head againest the wall again.

"Don't hurt her you fool, we need her to control the firebird." Voltaire snapped. Kiera's vision blurred as darkness threatened to overcome her. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was someone, probably Kai, shout out her name.

Tala: Why is Boris back? And why is Voltaire out of jail?

Bryan: Good question.

Author: Makes for a good story. Prt 2 next. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

All Six Together

Author: I own Kiera, Trinity Dranzer, Jess & Alex. Everybody else belongs to whoever. Enjoy r&r please.

Dranzer: There is a lack of bitbeasts. (setting Author's jacket on fire)

Author: No author bashing!

"Let her go. She's of no use to us now." the old man said. The two men pinning her againest the wall, released her, letting her fall to the floor. The boys had been forced to their knees, arms behind their backs. Kai strained againest the men who held him, trying to get over to her. Spencer watched Voltaire and Boris walk up to them.

"You're not so strong, now are you Kai? You can't help Kiera or yourself." Boris said. Kai glared at him, his rage so strong it was impossible not to notice. Tala growled at the two men as they walked out of the apartment. The men who held the four of them let them go, slamming them all down chest first on the floor. Kai was the first up, ignoring the pain and went to check on Kiera. The others stayed back for a moment, before joining him.

Kai carefully slipped one arm around her shoulder, leaning her head againest his jacket. He searched for any injuries that he could see and found none, other than her lip that she had bitten. Gently, he touched the back of her head and neck with his free hand and found that she wasn't bleeding. Bryan knealt down and pressed two fingers to her throat. "Her pulse is slow, but at least it's steady. She probably blacked out from the pain of getting her head slammed againest the wall." he said, looking at Kai. He didn't answer; he couldn't bring himself to.

"Kai?" Spencer asked, watching the younger russian. Bryan stepped away. Kai stared at his sister, unwilling to accept what Boris had said as true. He had always been the stronger of the twins and today he couldn't help himself or Kiera.

He lowered his head, resting it on her shoulder. "I'm no use to anyone, but myself." he whispered, going back to Russian.

"Yes, you are. You always given strength to people who couldn't find their own Kai. You've always been to one who led other people and protected them. I know, because you're my strength and my protector. You're the hope that's alway told me that one day, we'd be free from Voltaire and Boris." Kiera said, looking at him. He stared at her, shocked at what she had said. "You've heard that old saying, I'm my brother's keeper?" she asked. He nodded, having heard it in a movie he had seen at Tyson's. "You're my keeper Kai." she told him. He watched her, tears appearing in his eyes. Kiera rested her head againest him, blacking out again. He found a steady pulse and knew she had blacked out from pain. A familiar sound filled the room.

"Dranzer, Trinity." he said. Tala, Spencer and Bryan listened closely, picking up bits of the firebirds song.

Kai picked her up carefully, bridal style and carried her to her room. He used his free hand to open the door and pressed his back againest it, pushing it open. The room wasn't small, but not exactly huge. It was decorated in shades of black, blue, purple and red. Her bed was big, covered in pillows and blankets. "You love the comfort don't you." he muttered, laying her on it. He tossed the blankets over her gently. She whispered something in her sleep, probably dreaming. Kai glanced around the room as he sat on the bed beside his sister. The walls were all covered with posters from beyblade tournaments and pictures of great legendary creatures that reminded him of bitbeasts. She had a computer in the far corner of her room, the desk covered with books and papers. Her dresser and book shelf were up againest a closer wall. She also had a tv near the bed and her closet wasn't much farther away. Her beyblade sat on her headboard with her launcher and ripcord. Carefully he picked it up and looked at the beybit. It was al-most identical to his Dranzer bitchip, only the firebird was blue with red eyes and had it's wings spread.

"Trinity Dranzer." he whispered. The bit glowed for just a moment, alerting him to a presence in the doorway. He looked and saw Tala. Kai set the blade down, a silent signal for the other teen to enter. Bryan and Spencer came in behind him. "Is she alright?" Tala asked.

"Fine." he muttered. Somewhere in the apartment, a door opened. Tala nodded to Spencer, who went to go check it out. Silence fell over them. The blonde reappeared a moment later, holding a small figure by the scruff of his neck.

"Ian." Bryan said.

"Put me down. This isn't fair. I'm half your... Ow!" he said, as Spencer let him go and he hit the floor. "I said, put me down. Not drop me on the floor." he muttered. The short teen looked up at the sleeping figure and asked, "What happened to her?"

The four Blitzkrieg Boys looked at him and Bryan asked, "You slept through that?"

"Through what?" Ian asked. They all rolled their eyes.

"Same old Ian, thick skull and all." Kai said.

Kiera opened her eyes. She had got a feeling like she wasn't alone and as she rolled over, her feeling proved right. Kai was sitting on the edge of her bed. Tala was by her door. Bryan was in her computer chair, Spencer was in the doorway and Ian was sitting on her floor. "It's about time you woke up." she muttered. They all looked at her.

"When'd they get here?" Ian asked her.

"Kai was here when I got back and the rest came in about a few minutes after I did." she said, sitting up. He nodded thoughtfully, before rubbing his temples.

"Have anything for headaches in the cabinet?" he asked.

"I should. In a lower cabinet, probably by the stove." she told him, her accent a bit more noticable.

"Having more Russians around is bringing out your accent again." he told her, heading out her door.

"It's always been noticable." she said.

"It got really noticable when I came and asked to stay, then it kinda faded. Now it's coming back." Ian called, going into the kitchen. She shook her head and pushed the blankets away from her.

A knock came on her apartment door. All six of them looked up and Kiera got up to answer it. Spencer stopped her by standing the doorway of her room. "Spencer. Out of my way." she told him.

He stared at her and muttered in Russian, "Watch what you do. This might be Voltaire again."

"If it is my grandfather or Boris. They wouldn't be knocking, they would come on in as it suits them. I doubt they would return this soon; they do stupid things, but nothing this stupid." she told him. The sound of the two Russian's exchanging words in their native language made the room grow oddly cold. The blonde moved away to let her out. Ian stood at the edge of the kitchen, watching the door.

"Are you home 'iera?" the voice outside asked. Both she and Ian sighed.

"Give me sec Alex." she said. Spencer had come up behind her, playing the role of body guard for her. Kiera turned to face him and said, "She's a friend Spencer. We were in a band and on a team together. She's probably just over here to visit, so back off a little."

He did and she let her friend in the apartment. "Hi ya.. 'iera." Alex said, noticed Spencer. "I'll leave, because I don't want your friend to get upset because I'm bargin' in you when you've got company." she said, turning to the door. Kiera caught her arm and glared at Spencer.

"Go." she whispered. He walked off. "What's up?" Kiera asked. She pulled a newspaper out of her pocket and held it out to her.

"Kiera Hiwatari scores another firey finish in beyblade tournament." Ian read. Kiera handed it back to Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"None of it matters." she muttered.

"Why not?" the other girl asked.

The boys stood around her and she said, "Money, beauty, fame. It has no worth if you're happy with your own skills that you're born with." Alex stepped back as Spencer came closer. "Get out and go home Alex." Kiera told her. She ran out and slammed the door behind her. Kiera went to her room and sat in her computer chair. Her phone rang and she glanced at it on her table. "Don't pick up!" she called to Ian. It rang a few more times until her machine got it. "This is Kiera. I couldn't answer, so leave your name and I'll call back."

"Hey Ki, it's Jes. Alex called me and said that you told her to leave, so what happened? Call me back."

"A friend of yours?" Tala asked, leaning in the doorway.

"She wouldn't have called otherwise." she said, resting her head againest her chair.

Tala reached over and deleted the message from the machine. Slowly Kiera glanced up and realized that all of the boys were watching her. Ian was peering around the door, Spencer was in the hallway, Bryan stood beside her tv, Tala was leaning up againest her wall and Kai had sat down on her bed. "You okay?" Ian asked, coming into her room. She nodded as tears came to her eyes. All six of them fell silent, with the exception of the sound of her sobbing. Kai tossed his scarf over his shoulder, went to stand beside his sister and ran his hand over her back. Ian brought a box of tissues to her and set them in her lap.

"When are you going... back to.. Moscow." she whispered, through sobs.

"A week." Bryan said.

"I'm coming with you." Kiera said. All eyes went to Tala, who was silent.

He lifted his head and told her, "It'll be good to have all six of us on a team, finally." She nodded.

"Me too?" Ian asked.

"I said all six." Tala reminded him.

Ian: Yay I'm back. Do I still have a big nose?

Author: Yes. And I brought you back cuz I thought you'd be cute outside of the abbey.

Ian: thanks.

Author: R&R, no flames literal or not (glaring at Dranzer).


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal Of Friends

Author/Disclaimer: I only own Kiera, Trinity Dranzer, Jess, Alex, Kisa & Zeth. Oh yeah & Chang Son & his two movies, though they're based off of Jet Li & a couple of his movies. R&R, enjoy.

Kiera set a box outside her bedroom door. She was moving out of her apartment and going to Moscow in about a weeks time. "These need to go to the living room?" Bryan appeared in her doorway.

"Get Spenc to take one of the boxes, you grab the other. Be careful with them." she told him. A knock came on the front door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Jessie? You got time for company?"

"I've already got some, but come on in. I'll put you to work." Kiera called. She stepped in the door and slipped around a couple of boxes.

"Who are these guys?" Jes asked, kneeling down beside her.

"My brother and his team. I didn't feel like answering the phone yesterday." she said.

"I kinda figured after you and Alex fought. She told me you kicked her out." Jes told her.

"I didn't kick her out of my apartment. Spencer freaked her out, she was going to leave anyways. She came over to show me what the paper said about the bey tournament I won." Kiera said.

"Spencer?" she asked. He appeared in the door and picked up a box.

"Living room." he said. Kiera nodded.

"That's Spencer." she said, turning back to Jessie.

"I'd freak out too. Who are the other two?" Jes asked her.

"The red head is Tala, the other one's Bryan. I take it you figured out who Kai is." she said, sitting on the floor.

"He looks a lot like you." she said.

"Hey Jessie!"

"Hey Ian." she said.

"Did Kiera tell you we're going to Moscow?" he asked. Jessie looked at the other girl.

"When?" she asked.

"In a week. My grandfather knows I'm here." she said. Jes sighed and shook her head. Ian walked off.

"Hey boys, you want something to eat." Kiera called to the five boys in her living room. Kai glanced back towards the kitchen to see his sister in the doorway.

"You cooking?" Ian asked.

"I ordered pizza." she said. They all got up and headed into the kitchen, not willing to down turn an offer for a meal. It didn't take long for the kitchen to fill up as they all stood around.

"She staying?" Bryan asked, through a mouth full of pizza, motioning to Jessie.

"I don't think so. You're moving and got company. I mean, you six are pretty much a family and I don't want to rain on that." she said, heading for the door. Her stomach growled halfway there.

"Grab a slice of pizza if you're hungry!" Kiera called. Jes came back in and tossed a couple of slices on some paper plates.

"I'll drop by tomarrow. Going to the movies later." she said, heading out the door.

"What movie!" Ian called.

"That new action flick with Chang Son." Jessie called.

"Midnight Sunrise! Let me know how it is!" Kiera called after her.

The brunette stuck her head back in and said, "Why don't you come with me. It'll be your last movie that you'll get to see before you go to Russia." She nodded, mouth full of pizza.

"What about me?" Ian asked.

"All of you can come." she added.

"So how did you know that the new action flick with Son was Midnight Surise? I mean, it could be Kitana." Jessie asked, as they walked down the street.

"Because you, Ian and I went to go see it when it came out." Kiera told her.

"Who's Chang Son?" Bryan asked.

"An actor." Spencer muttered. Kai and Tala were talking about some Russian movie.

"That movie stunk." Ian said.

"Have you seen that movie?" Tala asked.

"Kitana." the smaller teen told him.

"It's the only movie of his that sucked." Jessie said.

"You should go to one of conventions for obsessive people." Kiera told her.

"No way. People there are weirdos." she said.

"So are you." Ian muttered.

"Shut up Ian!" she snapped. He shut his mouth and shrank away.

"Seven for Sunrise." Kiera told the woman in the ticket booth. Everybody passed their money up and she handed the tickets out. They headed inside and Jessie made a beeline for a poster of the leading actor.

"As I said, she should go to one of those conventions for obsessives." Kiera muttered.

"Come on Jes!" Ian called.

Kai turned his head as he stepped into the sunlight. "That was a decent movie." Tala said.

"Um hu." Jessie muttered. Kiera slapped her upside the head.

"Ow!" she shouted.

"Seen any good movies?" They all looked at Alex, standing there and looking very mad.

"Alex." Kiera growled.

"Yeah. So what?" she asked. Kiera shifted her weight and noticed that Alex was carrying her launcher with her. The five boys noticed this, but didn't show it. They had their launchers with them too; they made a habit of carrying them any where they went. Jessie felt her own launcher in her back pocket and figured Kiera had hers.

"I never said I was here for a beybattle Jes." Alex muttered.

"Then what do you want?" Ian asked.

"That's none of your business kid." she said.

"I can make it my business." he said. Kiera didn't have the time to call him back before he stepped up to her.

Before anyone could react Alex slapped him and he landed on the ground at their feet. "You okay?" Jessie asked, kneeling beside the younger teen. Ian nodded as Kiera stepped in front of him.

"You had no right or reason to do that." she said.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Boris and Voltaire." Alex said, stepping for-ward. Kiera didn't move, but glanced back, silently signaling to Kai and the rest. "They want you to know that no matter where you run, they will find you and Trinity will belong to them. And there's nothing you can do to stop them and nowhere you hide that they won't find you. If you want to keep your bitbeast, you'll have to beybattle the team that they have put together." she whispered.

"And you're helping them." Kiera assumed.

"I'm team captain. And I won't go easy on you 'iera. We won't see each other again on good terms." she said.

"And if I should choose, not to battle this team of yours?" she asked. Alex stepp-ed back and turned away.

"You don't have a choice, if you want to keep your bitbeast of course." she mut-tered. They all watched as she disappeared from view.

"Who's Boris?" Jessie asked.

"A man that no one deserves to meet." Bryan said.

"He's our grandfather's flunkie. From the way things go, you have to wonder who works for whom." Kai said.

"Let's head back home." Kiera said. Ian whimpered and rubbed his cheek, a bruise already forming.

Ian was no fool and he could tell by the way that Kiera was acting, she had a plan. "What are you going to do? He knows where you are, he probably knows where you'll go. It's like Alex said, you can't run and you can't hide." he said.

"I'm not running. I'm going back to where I'm at my best. I'm a good blader here, but I'll be better in Russia." Kiera said. Jessie sighed and headed towards the door, but Spencer was standing in front of it.

"Kiera, tell your body guard that I want to leave and go home!" she called.

"Let her out Spencer!" she shouted. He moved and she walked out. Bryan walk-ed through the halls, checking for anything unusual. But all he found was Kai, sitting cross-legged on Kiera's bed and decided to leave him alone. That was fine for him. While helping his sister pack up some things in her room, he had found a photo album on her bookshelf. It was something that she had brought from Russia, having hid it in her suitcase when Voltaire had sent her away from the abbey. The pictures where from when they were both little, almost too young for either to remember. Some were of them learning to beyblade, others were of them in the snow, but they were all before Kai had started wearing the shark fins on his face. Bryan paused, before doubling back and heading into the living room.

"Does anyone know where Kai is?" Kiera asked.

"In your room." Bryan said. She got up and went to her room. The door was open a bit, but she pushed it open more. Kai glanced up at her.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded slightly. She sat on the edge of her bed and looked at the photo album. "Where'd you find this?" Kiera asked. He nodded towards the partial disassembled bookshelf. "I forgot I had this." she admited.

"I don't remember any of this." he whispered.

"We were so young when all of these pictures were taken. I don't blame you." she said, turning the page.

"I think when I repressed most of my memories of the abbey, I repressed most of the memories I had of when we were younger." he admited to her. She ran her fingertips gently through her brother's hair.

"I'd like to repress my memories of the abbey, but I can't. Because I have to live with them everyday of my life, you will too. But once Voltaire and Boris are gone, we will be free of them, of the abbey, of everything that they did to us. We'll start over Kai. After they are gone from our lives." Kiera told him in a soft, gentle voice for him alone.

Kiera knocked on Jessie's door the next morning. "Coming, coming!" She opened the door to look out. "Hey Ki." she muttered, looking partily asleep.

"Hey Jessie." she said.

The other girl leaned againest her doorway and muttered, "What's going on?"

Kiera glanced at the five guys and said, "We're headed home. To Moscow." Jes looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Take care huh. Call me when you get settled and let me know what it's like. I may decide to fly in." she whispered.

"Sure. Hold down things around here." Kiera told her. Jessie nodded as she let her go. She turned to walk off and called, "Jes!" The other girl looked back before entering her apartment. "Next tournament. I'll see ya there." Kiera said. Jes smiled and waved, tears replacing the drowsy look in her eyes.

The boys and Kiera were about twelve hours removed from L.A. when the plane jerked to a stop in the Moscow airport. Ian glanced around, half asleep. "Come on." Spencer told him. They all got off and looked around the lobby of the airport terminal.

"I'm tired." he said.

"That's hard to believe, considering you slept the whole flight." Tala muttered. Kiera put on her bag and grabbed her suitcase.

"All of the boxes should have been sent to your brother's house, right Spencer?" she asked.

"Overnight." he agreed.

"Speaking of which, there he is." Bryan said. They went over a guy who looked like a slightly older version of Spencer.

"Zeth." Tala said.

"Guys. And I guess you're Demetra." he said, using her Russian name. She nodded, still a little tired from the flight.

"Everything get here in one piece?" Kai asked him.

"We haven't opened the boxes, but hopefully it did." he said. Keira nodded sleepily. "My van's outside. I'll take you all back to the house and we'll check out the boxes later." he said, as they walked out to the parking lot.

Once they all climbed into Zeth's van, Kiera leaned againest Kai and fell asleep. He glanced at her for a moment, before slipping down in the seat. "How long have you two been apart?" Zeth asked him.

"Six years." he muttered.

"Since you were eleven?" Ian asked.

"We were almost twelve." Kai corrected him.

Zeth nodded and said, "Spencer told me about what happened at her apartment when he called. How has she been since?"

"Good, she was emotional afterwards, but she's fine." he said. They all got quiet as they pulled up at Zeth's house. Kiera glanced up as the van stopped.

"You gonna get up or do we have to carry you in?" Bryan asked.

"I'll walk." she said, through a yawn.

As they entered the house, a young woman came up. "Is this Demetra that you told me about?" she asked. Kiera sighed and nodded.

"Kisa. Leave her alone, she's worn out." Zeth told her.

"I'm sorry. I guess the flight was a pain. I'm Kisa, Zeth's girlfriend." she said, holding out her hand.

"Kiera Hiwatri, or Demetra, depending on what you want to call me. I'll answer to both." Kiera muttered, taking the woman's hand.

"We've got a couple of spare rooms if you want to take a nap." Kisa offered.

"The couch is just fine. I'm not complaining right now." she muttered. Kai lead her into the living room and watched as she settled on the couch. "Kisa's weird." she whispered.

"Yeah, but she has good intentions." he told her.

She glanced up at Kai and said, "Thank you."

He turned his head slightly and asked, "For what?"

"For coming back for me." she told him.

Kai stopped in the doorway of the living room and whispered, "You're welcome." as Kiera rolled over and fell asleep. _"One of her best friends betrayed her. She's done nothing to deserve it. And I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."_ he thought, as he walked into the kitchen. Zeth watched as he came in.

"I've met Boris and Voltaire once and I wouldn't wish meeting them on anyone else." the blonde said. Kisa glanced towards the living room.

"I don't believe that she could have been put through so much. I mean, all the stories I've heard are gruesome." she whispered.

"Believe it." Tala told her, tossing back a shot of vodka.

Ian: Yay for mother Russia.

Author: Yeap, I'm american but I love Russian bladers. More chapters later.

Tala: (waundering around drunk) No flames please. Only ice.. hic.

Author & Ian: (giggling)


	4. Chapter 4

Home Again

Author: Okay here's the next chap. I don't own the Blitzkrieg boys, their bitbeasts, Boris or Voltaire. I don't remember if they had creepy henchmen in the abbey, if they did I don't own them either. Everyone else I own.

Ian: Am I here?

Author: Of course you are.

Kiera stretched out the next morning. She blinked a few times and sat up, looking around. She was sure she knew where she was, it just wasn't coming to her. There was a pillow where her head had been and a blanket tossed over her. Then she remembered falling asleep on someone's couch. The clock on the wall read about nine in the morning. "Ian would be walking in right about now asking what's for breakfast." she muttered, swinging her legs over the edge of the couch. She rested her head in her hands to think for a moment. "I'm in Russia, staying with Spencer's brother and his girlfriend. Kai, Tala, Bry, Spenc and Ian are all here too." she whispered. She glanced around and asked, "So where are they?" She yawned and muttered, "Knowing them, I'd say blading."

A few moments later, she stepped out onto the back porch of the house, where she found Zeth stretched out in a swing and Kisa sitting behind him on the railing around the porch. The boys were out in the yard: Bryan, Spencer, Kai and Tala were practicing and Ian was watching. She leaned againest the wall and smirked. "We were wondering when you'd wake up." Zeth said, looking at her from under the brim of his fedora.

"I'm not a very sound sleeper normally. But I was exhausted yesterday." she muttered. He waved into the air.

"Na, it's okay. We're all entitled to a chance to sleep in once in a while." he told her. Kisa laughed lightly. Kiera shook her head and whistled. The whistle caught Ian's attention.

"Hey Kiera!" he shouted, heading for the porch. She smiled and messed up his hair when he got to her. They all watched as she came down the steps towards them.

"Morning guys." she said warmly. Kai gave her a small but warm smile. Bryan let her mess up his hair and Spencer nodded warmly. She stopped in front of Tala and smirked. He wrapped an arm around her neck and she wrapped one of hers around his waist.

"Sleep alright?" he whispered.

"Good enough." she muttered. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she hadn't slept as well as she was letting on.

Kai watched Tala and his sister. It wasn't odd to see them together. Ever since they were kids, they had been very close and in the abbey, where emotions were looked down upon, a relationship had bloomed between them. And when Voltaire and Boris found out, both of them were punished severly. Since then, he had played the loyal team captain to bide his time until he could break free and find her again. Their meeting at the apartment hadn't been what either had expected, between the brief fights and the arrival of Voltaire, Boris and their henchmen. But now they were in Russia and they both felt safe here. Kiera rested her forehead on Tala's shoulder. He watched her for a moment, before he put his launcher and beyblade away. "Come on." he whispered. Zeth watched as they headed inside together, his dark blue eyes meeting Tala's for a split second.

Kiera leaned againest Tala as he sat on the couch beside her. She shut her eyes and buried her face in his shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I had a nightmare about the day that Voltaire found out and sent me away." she whispered, looking at him. He rested his chin on her head and stayed quiet. Kiera drew a quick breath as her eyes glazed over. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't forget that day.

Flashback

_"Well, it seems that we were correct in assuming that you would meet_

_here." They both jumped at the sound of Voltaire's voice._

_"Grampa." Kiera whispered, fear in her eyes. Tala wrapped his arms around_

_her, hiding her from sight, but it was too late._

_"Tala, exactly how many times must we remind you what the abbey is_

_for boy?" Boris asked. Two of his flunkies were behind him. One grabbed_

_him and the other pulled Kiera away._

_"And you, my dear are becoming quite the distraction." Voltaire said. One man_

_slammed him on the ground. The other shoved Kiera to the old man. She winced_

_as Voltaire grabbed her arm and hauled her away. He started to get up only to_

_receive a kick in the ribs that rolled him onto his back. The other man dragged_

_him down the hall by the collar of his shirt._

_"You will stay here until you're willing to not cause any more trouble."_

_Boris said, opening a door. The man threw him in and he hit the wall which hurt_

_his ribs more. He was forced to stay in the room for almost a week._

_"Get out of there, Boris says you're to return to your room." He hauled himself_

_out the door and through the halls to his room, where Kai and the others were waiting._

_"They sent Kiera away." Ian said as he laid down. He growled from a mix of_

_pain and rage._

End Flashback

Tala squeezed his eyes shut. Kiera was crying hard into his shirt. Never had he seen her so terrified, not even that day six years ago. She was always so strong, so determined to prove herself. Six years ago, she had defied Voltaire and paid for it. "It's alright. They're not going to hurt you again." he whispered to her.

"How do you know?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because I won't let them." he told Kiera. Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Zeth and Kisa all watched as the red head wiped her tears away.

"They weren't this close in the abbey." Ian whispered.

"Shh." Spencer muttered.

"Tala." she whispered.

"When I found out what they had done, I promised myself that I'd find you again no matter what it took. Now I have and I'm not going to let them hurt you, even if I'm fighting a losing battle on my own." he told her.

"It's not going to be a losing battle and you won't be fighting it alone." she said, leaning againest him.

"Because we're all going to fighting with you."

They both looked up to see Zeth, Kisa, Ian, Bryan, Kai and Spencer standing there. "I'm not asking you to do this." Tala said.

"Come on dude. We were all know what Boris and Voltaire did to you, her and the rest of us. But we can't just let you go out there and fight againest them on your own." Bryan told the red head. Kiera looked at Kai.

"Our grandfather started this and our father didn't want anything to do with it, so he made him disappear. Now it's up to the us to stop him and put an end to what ever he's planning." Kai said. She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you so much, Alexander." she whispered into his scarf.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's the most I can do to make up for what I haven't been able to do Demetra." Tala got to his feet and went to Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

"I don't know how to thank you guys." he said.

"Don't. Not until Voltaire and Boris pay for everything they've done." Ian told him. They all looked at the runt of their group.

"Sounds good." the red head muttered.

Kisa shrugged and said, "I don't know how much good we'll be, but we'll do whatever we can." Zeth nodded his agreement and went over to Kiera. Gently he took off his hat and set it on her head. She looked up at him from under the brim.

"Welcome to the family. Now, only we get to call you Demetra." he told her.

She smiled and said, "To everyone else it's Kiera. And they'll have to deal with if they don't like it." They all nodded their agreement and acceptance of this tough young woman.

Bryan looked out the window as it started to snow. "It really is home now. Because you're not an offical part of Russia until you've been out in you're first snowfall." he said, heading out the door. They all ran out after him. The snowflakes hit them in the face and the cold made their cheeks turn pink. Kiera shivered lightly as she stared up at the sky. Everyone followed her gaze and above them, they saw the shimmering outlines of three bitbeasts soaring above them. "Falborg." Bryan said.

"Trinity." Kiera said; "Dranzer." Kai added. They glanced at each other with a brief smile. Spencer and Zeth looked over at the lake in the yard as another shimmering outline jumped out of the water.

"Seaborg." Spencer whispered. Zeth nodded. Kisa and Ian watched another outline break the surface of the snow covered ground.

"Is that Wyborg?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said. A final outline sat on a rock that overlooked the lake, howling.

"Wolborg." Tala whispered. "We really are home." Kiera said. The outlines faded out of view as the beasts returned to their beybits. They all glanced at each other. Never before had they all been together like this without someone like Boris or Voltaire present. Each knew what the others were thinking, they were free and they were going to make sure it stayed that way.

Kisa: The author went to sleep, so please R&R. No flames, literal or non.

Dranzer: I'm still not forgiven for burning her.


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing's Changed

Tala: The author is extremely lazy & doesn't own the Blitzkrieg boys, Boris, Voltaire, Balkov Abbey or our bitbeasts. Everyone else is hers. dodging alarm clock

Author: Shut up!

Kiera sat on the steps of the back porch with Kisa. They were watching the boys practice, for the most part. Zeth went to work that morning and Ian went with Spencer to get beyblade parts. That left the girls, Tala, Bryan and Kai there alone. "I see why you like him." Kisa whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kiera asked.

"Tala's always in control of everything that happens around him. And you know, I don't think he'd be the type of guy people wouldn't want to mess with. Too tough." she said.

The younger girl leaned forward and muttered, "You have to understand why he's like that though. He's been trained to be team captain so he has to be in control. He was taught to show no emotion in the abbey. Tala's wild, tough and just like a wolf."

The blonde haired woman nodded and said, "I've heard all these stories about what happened in Balkov Abbey. Is it all true, the horrors and all?"

Kiera looked at her before whispering, "Stories can't even start to describe it. And the horrors of that place are ones that can not be retold and still be one hundred percent accurate. To understand the full extent, you would have needed to have been there and gone through it." Kisa stared her in the eyes and then turned her attention to the boys. They were on a totally different level. Kiera and the boys had been through unspeakable horrors that they still wore scars from; emotionally, physically and mentally. But somehow Zeth seemed to understand them better than she did, perhaps it was because of Spencer. But she knew that she'd never be able to truely understand exactly how their minds worked.

_"Weird kids."_ she thought.

Ian opened the back gate and came in with a paper bag in his arms. "Check out all the parts we got." he said. Spencer followed the half-giddy blader up the steps.

"Not on the porch." Bryan warned Ian. They all went inside to the kitchen, where the contents of the heavy bag was dumped on the table. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of all the beyblade parts. "Attack rings, weight disk, spin gears. You two got the works." Bryan said.

"We got them all cheap." Spencer said.

Tala looked up and asked, "How?"

"Friend." Ian said. Kai's eyes flickered over the table. Across the table, Kiera set her sights on one part. A shimmering attack ring that looked perfect for her blade. It looked blue, but she knew if the light hit it differently, it would look violet.

"Something caught your eye?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah." she said, picking up the attack ring. It was a little weighty, no doubt an alloy. She pulled out her blade and carefully popped the bit off. Trinity's eyes flickered as Kiera took off the attack ring. "Need a lighter weight disk or it will be top heavy." she muttered, glancing over the table. Quickly she found what she needed. As the guys continued to look over all the parts, she changed out hers and launched it on the kitchen floor. The linoleum worked about as well as a beydish, except that it didn't sound right outside a dish. The boys watched as she went outside. Zeth came home as she stepped up to one of the dishes. She put her blade on her launcher and fed the ripcord through it.

Kisa stepped outside to join him next to the boys. Kiera took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes flashed and she launched her blade. Trinity Dranzer, a red twin to her brother's blade, hit the dish and spun in place. Blue flames flickered around blade and a blue light shot from the bit. Out of the light came a blue phoenix with red eyes. "Is that her bitbeast?" Kisa whispered.

"In all it's glory." Bryan said. The huge firebird stared down at Kiera.

_"You are finally home where you belong. And reunited with your twin as I am with mine."_ Trinity told her.

_"Yes. Voltaire is after us again, but I feel safer here than I did in America. Is it because I'm here with Kai?"_ she asked silently.

_"It is because of the power that lingers here. You and your brother are born of that power and it protects both of you. As it protected your mother." _she said.

_"Our mother? She had a phoenix protecting her?"_ Kiera gasped.

_"Yes, her bitbeast was the mother to twin chicks. Just as your own mother had you and Kai."_ Trinity whispered.

_"The chicks were you and Dranzer._" she realized.

_"Yes. When we hatched, our mother told us to look after the two of you and that is something we have done since that day."_ she told her.

_"I didn't think that you had been with us so long._" Kiera muttered.

_"And we will be here for many years to come. My sister and I will never leave you two, even when it seems that we are gone. The legends that we burst to flame and be reborn are true, but only when we are near death."_ she assured her.

_"I don't know what to say."_ she admited.

_"Don't."_ Trinity Dranzer told her.

Kai stared up at his sister's bitbeast. _"Launch your blade."_ Dranzer told him. He stepped up to the dish and did, which allowed Dranzer to rise from the beybit.

_"We are, as you say, two sides of the same coin." _Trinity said.

_"But you're not two halves of one bitbeast. Are you?" _Kai asked.

_"No, we are not but we are still connected. Very much like yourselves, able to understand each other in a way that no one else can." _Dranzer told them.

_"It makes sense now. How we seemed to have our silent language as children. And even now."_ Kai agreed.

_"Exactly. The bond that the two of you share and the bond that we share are one and the same, but much different than any other bond that has been forged between any pair or group of people. Not even between a blader and their bitbeast is as powerful as what we share." _Trinity told them.

_"It is time we rested. To appear like this for any time take a deal of energy and we have expended a great deal. Do not forget that we are looking after you and never stray far from you hearts." _Dranzer said. Both phoenix's sank back inside the beybits. Kai picked up Dranzer and Kiera picked up Trinity. They both were still very wary of the danger that Voltaire and Boris posed to them. But at the same time, their hearts felt lighter as if a weight was finally been lifted.

Tala cocked his head, sensing something different about the twins. Bryan, Ian and Spencer felt it too. "Is something wrong?" Kisa asked.

"Something's changed, but it almost feels like it's always been there." Bryan said

"Their bitbeasts brought on this change." Spencer said. Ian nodded as he watched Kiera glance at Kai. There was a look in their eyes that meant silent messages were being exchanged. They walked past their teammates, Kisa and Zeth inside. Slowly they trudged upstairs to the room that Zeth had given to Kiera and collasped on the bed. Kai slid his hand into hers as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their hearts were so full that they couldn't bring themselves to speak. But then, they didn't need to. Kiera's eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled deeply as Kai rolled over to face her. Gently he wrapped his arms around his sister. Warm and quite content, they fell asleep to a soft song being sung by their bitbeasts.

Author: yawn Last chapter for now. I've got writer's block. R&R. No flames. You happy Dranzer?

Dranzer: Very. But I think Wolborg wanted a bit of the spotlight.

Author: Pissy bitbeasts.


	6. Chapter 6

Not As Safe As Believed

Author: I got over my writer's block & figured what better way to catch attention than to put in Tala in bed. I wouldn't pass that up. Fan girl moment, sorry. I don't own anyone. OCxOC & TalaxOC. Thanks to Lightwild, Kishe & Smiffyizdabest for the reviews!

Tala shifted from his side to his stomach. His red hair was in complete disarray and sticking out in every possible direction. The blankets and quilt he slept under were pooled around his waist. The alarm clock next to his bed went off, beeping loudly enough to wake him. "Shut up." he murmured, turning it off.

"It's about time. And I'm not so sure I want to know why you look like crap." He opened a lone ice blue eye to regard his long time friend in the doorway. Bryan smirked as he looked around the room.

"What are you looking for?" the red head asked.

"Evidence." the other answered.

"Get your mind out of the gutter and get out of my room!" Tala snapped, throwing a pillow at him. The silver haired teen laughed and left. "Idiot." the red head muttered, getting out of bed.

"You're evil Bryan." Kisa giggled.

"If you had seen him this morning, you would've wondered too." he said.

"Kiera's going to kill you when she gets back." Zeth told him.

"I didn't even know she was gone." Ian said, through a mouthfull of pancake.

"She and Kai went out to have some time away from you maniacs." Kisa explained.

Spencer smirked and said, "I don't blame them."

"I'm out of here. See everybody later, don't kill each other." Zeth told them. He messed up his brother's hair and Kisa hugged him. "See ya Tala." the older blonde called up the stairs.

"I doubt he heard you over the shower." Bryan said.

Kiera gave Kai a shove as their playful arguement continued. "I still think it was person." she told him.

"It's a doll that was in the river when it froze, you need to get your eyes checked." he said.

"Let's go and chop it out of the river." she suggested.

He sighed and muttered, "Fine." After going back and letting their blades chop at the ice, Kai held it up. The object in question was a very ugly and beat up ventriloquist dummy.

"Maybe we should put it back?" Kiera asked, turning paler than usual. Kai quickly dropped it in the hole and brushed the ice chips back over it.

"Digging up mysterious objects in the ice?" They looked to the street above them.

The hair on the back of Zeth's neck rose before he noticed the man. "Hello Zeth."

"Voltaire." he growled. The old man regarded him calmly.

"It seems you're letting my two grandchildren stay with you." he said.

"You've got alot of nerve to still be calling yourself their grandfather." he muttered.

Voltaire raised an eyebrow and asked, "Haven't you heard blood is thicker than water?"

"I hope you burn in Hell for what you did to them, my brother and the rest of those kids." the blonde snapped. Voltaire laughed as Zeth shook with rage.

Kai pulled Kiera behind him. "You're not the one we want Kai." Boris said, starting down the hill.

"You'll have to kill me first." he whispered.

"Who said it was your sister?" the man asked.

"Then why are you here?" Kiera asked.

"Go away and leave us alone." Kai growled. The man smirked as if he knew something that they didn't.

Tala's hackles raised as he finished getting dressed. Something was very wrong and far too close for comfort. His eyes darted in every direction as he left the bathroom for the hall. The hall and stairs were empty but it did nothing to ease his tension. "Tala did you leave any hot water?" Kisa called, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. It took her a little less than a second to realize something was wrong.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Bryan, Ian and Spencer are in the kitchen. Zeth left earlier for work and Kai and Kiera went out before you got up." she said.

"Out where?" he asked.

"For a walk maybe." she guessed. Bryan got up as the door slammed shut be-hind the red head, not sure what to do. Then Tala stopped dead in his tracks on the steps Several men stood in the yard and an all too familiar smell of blood and chemicals drifted to him. Before he got the chance to move a dart hit him in the side of the neck.

"Tala!" Bryan shouted. A dart, meant for his neck, hit his wrist as he moved. His balance was immediately gone and his gazed blurred. Two of the men grabbed Tala while another shot a second dart into his neck; this one put him to sleep.

"That should keep them all asleep for a bit." a fourth said, emerging from inside.

"How many?" the one had shot Tala asked.

"Three: a young woman, the Biovolt runt and the blonde. It took four of the sleeping darts to put him out." he told him.

"Let's get the red head out of here." the first man suggested. They put Tala into the back of a van and drove away.

Author: No flames cuz I let them run off with Tala!


	7. Chapter 7

Soul of Ice

Author: This chapter was sitting on my laptop for a few days now, I just had to figure out how to finish it. I mark pairings so everyone knows. OCxOC & OCxTala. Mild cursing out of Tala. Kiera, Kisa & Zeth are all mine. Most of the conversations between the the OCs & the B.Boys are in Russian, sorry 4 not mentioning it earlier. I'm forgetful at times.

Kiera continued to stare at the spot where Boris had stood. "Demetra. Come on, let's go back." Kai whispered, taking her hand.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Kai." she told him. He noted her shudder when he used her middle name.

"Me too sis." he admited.

_"Something is very wrong. Get back quickly." _Dranzer ordered them.

Several minutes later, Kiera knealt next to Bryan. "He's asleep. There's a dart in his neck and one in the cuff of his glove, must have barely knicked him." she said.

"Let's get him inside." Kai muttered. Between the two of them, they dragged his limp form into the living room and laid him down by the fireplace. Ian was next to the couch, knocked out as well. "Restart the fire. I'll go find Kisa and Spencer." he told her. She tossed a couple of logs into the fireplace and before long had a fire roaring.

"My head hurts." Ian whimpered from behind her. "I wouldn't doubt it. You probably hit it on the floor." she told him as Kai returned.

"You'll have to help me with Spencer, he's in the back hallway." he said. They set Kisa in a chair before going to where their blonde team mate lay. "They probably ran into him when he was coming from his bedroom." he told her.

"Or visa-versa." she muttered, as they pulled him off the floor.

"Four darts, Kisa and Ian only had one." he observed.

"I doubt the one by Bry's wrist did anything to him." she told him. He shrugged.

"What happened?" Zeth asked as they walked into the living room.

"Guys in lab coats came in and shot us with darts." Ian said. "They shot me outside and I think they took Tala." Bryan muttered. Kiera sat down on the couch.

"Why?" she whispered.

"All four of them were from Biovolt." he said.

"I ran into Voltaire on my way to work, then I called in and came back." Zeth admited as Kisa came around.

"Where did they go? The men who..." she began, looking around.

"Gone. We think they took Tala." Ian told her.

"It makes perfect sense. He was supposed to be their ultimate weapon for world domination." Bryan muttered, more to himself than anyone. Kiera rested her face in her hands as he spoke. Ian settled beside her & hugged her tightly, attempting to make her feel better. He hated it when anyone he was close to was upset and he always tried to make them happy again.

"Tell me what I can do." he whispered in her ear. She shook her head. His eyes flickered to Spencer as he woke up.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"They left, chill out little brother." Zeth told him.

"We can't chill out! They took Tala. We have to go find him and bring him back!" Bryan shouted.

"I never said..." Zeth began.

"You don't get it. They're going to throw him into a tank like somesort of experiment. Voltaire and Boris won't stop until he belongs to them again, even if they have to break Wolborg to do it." he said.

"How do you break a bitbeast?" Kisa asked.

"The same way you break a person. You beat them down until they have no spirit left to fight. If they break Wolborg, they'll be able to break him. If she falls to them, he won't be far behind." Kai told her.

"So a blader is only as strong as their bitbeast." she whispered.

"No. If the two are truely joined, they'll be able to stand againest anything and then the only way for the bitbeast to leave is if the blader tells it to." Kiera said.

"Would Tala?" Zeth asked.

"No. Wolborg would never leave him, even if he begged her." Bryan said.

A howl echoed through the abbey on the icey wind that flowed through it. "The bit-beast is very powerful sir. It's still fighting back."

"Good, it shows that it still as powerful as we remember. Increase the attacks." Voltaire said. Wolborg had been fighting off beyblades for the better part of an hour. She was strong but taking on a physical form strained her energy. Carefully she sat down but lifted her head to the camera that was focused on her.

_"Coward."_ she thought, snarling up at it. She threw back her head and howled for her beloved red haired master who was somewhere else in the abbey.

Though her howl didn't reach the heart of the abbey, her thoughts did. _"Master can you hear me?" _Tala opened his eyes slowly. His world had a greenish tint to it for some reason. _"Master?" _The voice echoed in his mind.

_"Wolborg?" _he thought.

_"Yes. Are you injuried, where are you?"_ she asked.

_"I'm not sure where I am but I don't think I'm hurt. I'm drowsy though." _he said.

_"What do you see?"_ she muttered.

_"Everything has a greenish tint and once in a while I see... oh shit."_ he trailed off.

_"What?" _she demanded.

_"It's a tank. I'm in another damn tank!"_ he shouted.

The monitor's outside the tank began to beep and glow red. "You're awake, good." Boris said. The red head's eyes snapped opened. His pulse quickened as his body temperature dropped. The older man smiled as they returned to normal, at least what was normal for Tala. Tala smirked & then his pulse began to race and his temperature plunged. "What?" Boris asked. His breath was visible before him. The tank glass grew cold and ice coated everything, encasing the entire tank within several inches of it.

Author: One thing I noticed in the show was that there was some focus on bitbeast & blader relationships, but mainly with the Bladebreakers. So I tryed to swing that focus to the Blitzkrieg boys & their's. Will be more of this focus as series continues. I sometimes think of bitbeasts as being part of the bladers, that's why the bitbeast's senses take over those of their master/mistress. Sorry if it confuses you & if you get it, great. R&R. No flames, not until winter when I'll need them for my fireplace. Until then Dranzer gets 'em.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wolf Inside His Heart

**Author: Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been working on other projects, including Artic Wolf, the site I run w/ Lightwild. Work & a dead floppy drive are to blame too. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed. Kiera, Kisa & Zeth are mine. One word of lang. & alcohol usage. All convos are in Russian.**

_"Thoughts", "A bitbeast talking/talking to a bitbeast", bit of last Chap._ "Talking aloud."

_His pulse quickened as his body temperature dropped. The older man smiled as they returned to normal, at least what was normal for Tala. Then they both went wild: his pulse raced and his temperature plunged. "What?" Boris asked. His breath was visible before him. The tank glass grew cold and ice coated everything, encasing the entire tank within several inches of it._

There was a whip like crack that echoed throughout the room. Boris didn't have time to react as the ice shattered into countless pieces seconds later. He stared at the young man who stepped from the tank. Tala was barefoot and dressed in nothing more than a pair of skin tight shorts. Anyone else would be freezing if they were dressed as he was, but not Tala. The cold was a part of him just as much as his short temper was, having been born during a vicious snow and ice storm in Moscow. Quietly Tala moved to the small table where his clothes, blade and launcher were. The only sounds to be heard were the rustle of cloth on cloth and Boris's rapid breathing as he dressed. He put on his boots, pocketed his blade and picked up his launcher before returning his attention to the man on the floor. "Get up." he said, venom laced throughout his voice.

A minute later they sat at the table with a bottle of vodka and a shot glass in the middle. It was no mystery to Tala why the vodka and glass had survived the frigid attack. He was planning to drink himself senseless when he got back to Zeth's, but that would have to wait. Boris stared as he filled the shot glass and slid it across the table. "Drink." he said. Fear radiated off the older man as he looked at it. "Drink." the red head growled. He grabbed the glass with a shaking hand and did as he was ordered. "Where is Wolborg?" Tala asked. Boris sat silently. Another shot was put in front of him. "Drink."

Over two hours later, Tala walked through a dark hall in the south wing of the abbey. It had been a test of his patience to sit there with Boris in such a small room. At first the man refused to speak, but in the end he had been drunk enough to tell him where Wolborg was, where they were and most of all why they had kidnapped him. It was a bit more than he had wanted, but he'd take it. _"My spirit is not broken so easily._" he thought.

_"Nor is mine."_

_"Come to me Wolborg."_ he told her silently.

_"Gladly, you aren't far away. I can smell you and Vodka."_ she whispered. He chuckled at the image of the drunken Boris. The shot glass had slid to the floor and shat-tered when he had passed out onto the table. Tala had finished what had been left in the bottle before tossing it to the floor. _"Amusing."_ she said, seeing the image in his mind.

It was only a moment or less before Wolborg appeared in her physical form. She was huge and had a beautiful silver coat. He thought of the wolves that ancient legends still spoke of. Supposively, before humans had learned to live in places like Russia & Siberia, massive wolves had ruled the wild. But no one knew if they really existed, except for him & the proof stood before him. _"You're the last of your kind." _he thought.

_"My bloodline will end with me. It is not the time of the ancients." _she told him.

"Let's head home." he whispered, buring his nose in her coat.

_"Home to the pack and to your mate." _she agreed.

_"She'll be angry with me, I haven't paid much attention to her lately."_ he admited.

_"Never forsake your mate. Trust your Beta, he will know what to do while you spend time with her."_ she told him, licking his cheek.

"The wisdom of the wolf." he chuckled.

_"Do not lose trust in that wisdom."_ she said. A new wave of cold washed over him as she entered his bit and his heart, leaving a few snowflakes where she had stood.

Kiera jerked awake when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She squinted at the blaze of red that stood out in the darkness nearby. "Tala?" she whispered.

"Come with me." he told her. She picked Ian up and took him over to the couch where Spencer slept. The blonde woke up as she set the tiny Blitzkrieg Boy down.

"What is it Demi?" he asked, using his nickname for her.

"Look after him. Tala's home." she told him. He stared at the red head who had just woken Bryan. "Tell him and Kai in the morning. Zeth and Kisa too." she said. He nodded and turned his head, showing his throat to Tala. Bryan did the same from the chair he had fall in asleep in. Tala knew that sign well: they would not threaten his status as alpha. He drew Kiera to his side and held his head high like a wolf leader. She kissed his cheek and rested her chin on her shoulder. Both Bry and Spenc settled back down to sleep, but watched the pair through their eyelashes. They were relaxed so all was well.

"Do we have any vodka left?" Tala asked.

"No." Kiera told him.

"Damn." he growled as they went upstairs. She giggled at his side.

**Author: This chapter is for Lightwild & everyone who shares our love for the Blitzkrieg boys. Go read her stuff & go visit our website: link is on our profiles. R&R. Flames unwelcome til winter, lol. The movie/book & the other book that are mentioned below belong to whoever owns them.**

**P.S.: The part w/ Tala, Boris & a bottle of Vodka is a re-make of a deleted scene off the Blood & Chocolate DVD: Gabriel is making Astrid drink absinthe while trying to get her to tell him where Vivian is. I thought Tala might do something like that. I based the ancient wolf thing off a book called The Sight by David Clement-Davies & then mixed in a bit of wolf legends I've found. Since Wolborg is my favorite bitbeast, I wanted to make her special & I think I suceeded.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hell Fire Phoenix

_**Author: Another chapter, I'm happy. As always for Lightwild & all the Kai lovers out there. This one is a little long I think. Lil language. I own nothing except: Rogue, Demona, Kiera, Trinity Dranzer & Alex who is briefly mentioned. I've been working alot, so I've been very busy. Can't promise any updates, but will ASAP.**_

_"Thoughts", "Bitbeast talking/talking to bitbeast",_ "Speaking aloud"

Snow crunched under Kiera's feet as she walked. The MP3 player in the pocket of her jacket was on shuffle. Rock legends like Motley Crue and The Eagles sat next to bands like: Green Day, Tokio Hotel and The Used. The current song blaring through her headphones was a favorite: Nine Lives performed by Led Zepplin and Tim McGraw. Frigid wind tugged at her scarf, limiting her field of vision to what was just before her.

When Kiera finally got control of her scarf tails, she heard what sounded like a whisper. Letting her headphones settle around her neck she asked, "Who's there?" A soft chuckle reached her ears as she looked around. There was absolutely no one in sight. "Sound carries on the wind, maybe that's all I'm hearing." she whispered. Another chuckle, this one much more sinister sounding, seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Kiera felt something gently touch her mind and opened the connection she shared with her brother and both of their bitbeasts. _"Trinity?" _she whispered silently.

_"I am here." _the phoenix said. A shriek made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

_"I'm glad that you are, this is starting to scare me." _she admited.

_"I would never leave you to endure this alone dear one." _Trinity told her. Kiera gasped as an apparition appeared before her.

"No, oh god please no." she whimpered.

The apparation was that of her grandfather, the one man who terrified her. In her old apartment in America she had struggled to keep her fear in check, but now it was almost out of control. Trinity touched her mind to attempt to get her to open the connec-tion again. Unfortunately Kiera did not feel it. "Hello granddaughter." he said, taking a step towards her. She whimpered and stepped back. "Come to me Demetra and forgive me for what I did to you. To you and your brother." he told her.

"Stay back, I don't believe you." she whispered. As the apparation advanced towards Kiera, her blade began to glow and grew warm. The shock of the sudden warmth got her attention and she asked, "Trinity?" A split second later, the phoenix erupted from the beybit.

_"Leave the girl be! Show yourself coward!" _she screeched, hovering before her. Silence fell over them. _"Are you alright?"_ Trinity asked.

"Yes, thank you." Kiera said, as the phoenix returned to the bit.

From the shadows of the trees stepped a young woman. "You must be the one Alex is so worked up about. Kiera, right?" she muttered. Kiera narrowed her eyes, looking the young woman over. Her hair was as short as Bryan's, but a straw yellow. She was sickly pale with fever bright brown eyes. They were about the same height but this stranger was much skinnier.

_"She has Boris and Voltaire's fingerprints all over her. Over worked, underfed and probably psycho, exactly what they like."_ she thought. "Who are you?" Kiera asked.

"They call me Rogue." she said.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"To battle you, to scare you to death so that I don't have to listen to Alex bitch about you all of the time." Rogue muttered.

"If you want to battle fine, let's do it." Kiera told her.

"I swear you will regret your words." the blonde said.

_"Fucking psycho."_ she thought.

A few seconds later, their blades hit the frozen ground and clashed. Kiera's blade slammed into Rogue's black one, shoving it back. "You wanted to fight me then show me your power!" Keira snapped. The black blade shot forward, slamming into the other and sent it skidding across the ground. "Get it together Trinity!" she ordered.

"You won't defeat me. Or my blade." Rogue told her. Trinity Dranzer regained it's balance and the bit began to glow.

"Do you want to put money on that?" Kiera asked.

"Demona, attack her blade!" Rogue shouted. The black beychip glowed and from that glow erupted a massive bitbeast in the form of a demon. Kiera's breath hitched as she stared at the bitbeast. Fear shot through her.

"How could something like that exist?" she whispered.

"My bitchip was created by Rasputin." Rogue said.

_"The man who made Black Dranzer made another bitchip. That's not possible."_ the other girl thought as her blade was forced back.

"Let the darkness inside your heart out and let it engulf you. All your rage, all the ill well towards other. Let it out." Rogue told her. Kiera's eyes glazed over.

_"There is so much darkness. Is this all from me?" _she thought.

"Give in to your fear, give in to the darkness. Not even your beloved phoenix can save you from it." Rogue said.

_"The darkness, my fear. I can't breathe, can't think."_ she thought, as she fell to her knees.

"It's over. Demona finish her!" the blonde shouted. Unbidden, Trinity appeared to defend her mistress againest the attack. Kiera lifted her head slowly.

"What that light? Fire?" she asked.

_"Do not give yourself over to what she says is inside of you. The only thing in your heart is fire and goodness. Now, get on your feet and fight."_ Trinity told her.

"Trinity." she whispered. Her eyes cleared and turned blood red. Kiera felt fire criss-cross both of her wrists. "Blazing Chains!" she shouted. The fire left her body and surrounded Demona, holding it immobile. The demon like bitbeast roared in anger as Trinity hovered in front of it.

"That isn't possible." Rogue whispered.

"That's one of my attacks, wait until you see the other." Kiera told her. This time the fire spread over her entire body.

_"Mistress?"_ Trinity asked.

_"I'm fine."_ she thought as the snow and ice around her began to melt. "Hell fire tempest!" she shouted. Fire wrapped around the bitbeast like a hurricane and then completely engulfed it. All that was left of Rogue's blade was a pile of ash.

"No, you destroyed my blade." Rogue mewed.

"Tell Alex that if she wants to take me down that she has to come do it herself." Kiera said, as she picked up her blade. Leaving Rogue behind, she headed for home.

_**Author: I am so tired. There's still one thing I want to write before I go to sleep, though. Anyways, if you want something to compare this battle to: Brooklyn vs Kai (S3). I'm sure you're wondering: Rogue's bitbeast is causing the apparation & behind the shriek. Rogue is doing all the freaky chuckling in the beginning. R&R.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Musings

_**Author: I decided to write a chapter focusing on Spencer, since I adore him. But he's hard to write for because you really don't get a feel for his personality in the series. I've also been busy working lately. I own: Kiera, Zeth & Kisa. Warning: mentions of rape, starvation & beatings. I also want to know what u think of my OCs & why u like them, if you do, so plz leave that in ur next review. Thanks alot.**_

_"Thoughts/talking to bitbeast" _Everything else

As the fridge door closed, the kitchen was plunged into darkness again. The lone figure stood perfectly still to allow his blue eyes to adjust. His blonde hair was messy from all the tossing and turning he had done trying to get to sleep. "Someone is always awake in the Blitzkrieg house." he whispered. Spencer smirked warmly. With a member of the team everywhere you looked, the house was theirs, even if it belonged to Zeth. As he paused at the foot of the stairs, a soft sound caught his attention. He made his way to the second floor silently to find all the bedroom doors shut. It was a nightly ritual: everyone fell asleep with their doors shut, but the last person to go to bed would open them.

Spencer heard what had caught his attention again, a whimper. Carefully he opened the first door he came to: Bryan's. His silver haired brother lay on his back, eyelids fluttering. "I'll never obey. I refuse to..." he growled, before he whimpered again. Slowly the blonde approached the bed, unsure how to wake Bryan up. The sleeping teen flinched and ground his teeth together.

"Bryan." Spencer whispered. He gently set his hand on the other's shoulder. "It's alright. Those days are over." he muttered. The sleeping blader relaxed under his older brother's touch. Moving away Spencer regarded him carefully. Bryan had beaten, starved and possibly even raped while they were growing up. All of that had turned him into a cold hearted young man who followed orders without questions and showed no mercy. Now several years after the fall of Biovolt, he was a completely different person. However the things that had been done to him still affected him: in nightmares, mood changes and the occasion emotional breakdown. "Rest easy brother, no one will harm you here." he vowed, walking out.

Fire red hair stood out in the darkness as Spencer leaned against the doorframe of Tala's room. It was the only part of the team captain that was visible too, since the rest of him was buried under blankets. Sitting up late one night talking, the red head once admitted that it seemed like his life was like a bad game of poker. Each time he thought things were going right, he was wrong. What Tala didn't realize was that something had gone right for him. He still had a family that would follow him to the ends of the world and beyond. On top of that, Kiera loved him and that made him a very lucky young man.

His next stop was just outside Zeth's room that he shared with Kisa. He left their door shut out of respect for their privacy. He didn't know if Zeth was his biological brother or not, but having no memories of him or their family. Just after the fall of Biovolt, he had shown up claiming to be the sole remaining member of his family and the took all of them in. He didn't know who he was at that time, but he trusted him completely. Upon their arrival, Kisa had been on the front porch. She was a strange young woman: hyper and a bit emotionally unstable at times. They had all shyed away from her, not used to people who were talkative and extremely friendly. Zeth however took their uneasyness in stride. He took care of their wounds, inflicted by Boris before the abbey was raided and closed down. His "brother" was the kindest person they had ever met and they stayed with him because they felt safe within his home. Not to mention, they had no where else to go.

Spencer opened Kai's door slowly and regarded him. He was laying on his back: eyes shut, chest rising and falling steadily; it was hard to tell if the slate haired blader was asleep or not. None of them had held Kai in high regard when he returned to their team after gaining control over Black Dranzer. When he joined them two years later as a Blitzkrieg Boy, they had expected him to betray them at any moment. Despite that, they couldn't deny that he helped to bring down BEGA and in a way took revenge for what had been done to them at Boris' hand. Since then they had formed a friendship that was shaky at times. Kai still enjoyed his privacy but got along with the rest of them. A lone amethyst eye opened in the dark. Kai watched him for a few seconds before he muttered, "Go to bed Spencer."

"I'm going to check on Kiera and Ian first." he said. Kai nodded.

He smiled at the sight he found upon entering Kiera's room. Ian was curled close to her: arms around her waist, face buried in her sweatshirt. She held onto him tightly, her nose rested in his hair. They were sound asleep and it made him happy to see them so content. Kiera was a beautiful young woman who made her own way in the world after she was sent away by Voltaire. Although Tala claimed the title of team captain, it was was easy to see that she was the one who was really in charge. While he and Bryan adopted her as their sister and Tala was her boyfriend, to Ian she was more of a mother. He ran to her when he was frightened or wanted attention. Kiera had infinite patience with the shortest of the Blitzkrieg Boys, even when he was in a particularly mischevious mood. Spencer watched as Kiera pulled Ian closer to her.

Finally after managing to pull himself away from watching Kiera and Ian, Spencer went back to his own room. He managed to relax as he stretched out on his bed. His mind however continued to drift back to the horrors he knew they had all suffered as children. "I swear, I will never let anyone hurt my family." he whispered. He felt something brush his mind and carefully lowered his barriers.

_"Sleep young master, you be no good to them exhausted. Nor will you able to protect them."_ Seaborg said.

_"And that is what I fear the most."_ Spencer muttered.

_"Sleep." _his bitbeast whispered. His eyelids fell as he slid into a deep sleep.

_**Author: I think Spencer is a very interesting character. I think he was supposed to be a minor character, but since Blitzkrieg Boys are fan favs, he became a main character. As always for: Lightwild & all other lovers. As you can all tell I love Ian, which is why Kiera adores him & takes care of him so much. **_

_**Little teaser for next chap: When the powers of ice, wind, earth, water & phoenix fire are pit againest each other, will the bladers who control them grow stronger? Or will they upset the delicate balance that keeps chaos from erupting?**_


End file.
